


Sharing Is Caring

by vulpinelucis (CanineKitten)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Boners, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineKitten/pseuds/vulpinelucis
Summary: ”Uh…” Prompto stopped in the doorway. ”I thought this was supposed to be a quad room?”Noctis snuck in beside him. Then he groaned. The room had only two beds.





	Sharing Is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkmeme fill for this prompt: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=9475211#cmt9475211

”Uh…” Prompto stopped in the doorway. ”I thought this was supposed to be a quad room?”

Noctis snuck in beside him. Then he groaned. The room had only two beds. ”These are queen beds… Iggy…”

Ignis sighed. “I’ll go down to the reception and get it changed.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Gladio said. “We sleep almost as tight together in the tent.”

He flopped down onto the closest bed.

Noctis crossed his arms. “I’m not sharing with you.”

Ignis left and returned a little later with a dejected look on his face.

“This is the only type of quad they have available. The clerk suggested we could rent roll out beds, but that’ll cost us extra.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Noctis said.

“This is a room for four people,” Ignis said. “There’s been no mistake on his part. I didn’t pay for more beds. It’s an unnecessary expense and these beds are big enough for two.”

“Barely,” Prompto murmured.

Prompto and Noctis had to grudgingly agree to it. Of course one of them ended up having to share with Gladio, and of course it ended up being Prompto, since he apparently ‘takes up less space’.

“It makes sense,” Noctis said. “You’re smallest, you share with the biggest.”

“Don’t worry,” Gladio said. “I’ll be gentle.”

Prompto blushed bright red and the others laughed.

Prompto and Gladio slept back to back, and it seemed to work out. It wasn’t as awkward as Prompto had feared. Until he woke up in the morning, draped over Gladio’s chest, his head nestled into the hollow of his neck. He sat up as soon as he realized what he was doing. He thought he’d managed to get away unnoticed, but then he realized Gladio was watching him. He’d been awake for god knows how long.

Gladio didn’t say anything, though, just sat up and put his feet on the floor, the muscles in his back rippling under the eagle-tattoo as he leant forward to fetch his pants. Prompto heard Noctis and Ignis stir, and looked over to the other bed. They were even more tightly tangled together than Prompto and Gladio had been. It would be fun to see what happened when they woke up. Prompto nudged Gladio and nodded towards their friends.

“Noct…?” Ignis murmured.

Noctis just groaned and clutched Ignis tighter.

Prompto could barely hold back his laughter. Ignis tried to wriggle free.

“Having some trouble there, love birds?” Gladio said.

Ignis gave him a withering glare. He managed to untangle from Noctis, but not without extreme difficulty.

“He’s like a leech,” Prompto said, a little fascinated.

Ignis immediately stalked to the bathroom. Noctis slept on like nothing had happened.

 

\-----

 

The next time, they were aware of the way the room was arranged, so no one complained that there were only two queen beds. But this time Ignis was very careful to make sure that he didn’t end up sharing with Noctis. It wasn’t better to sleep next to Prompto, though. He was a blanket hogger as well as an extremely restless sleeper. Ignis had noticed this before too, when they slept next to each other in the tent, so he usually tried to place someone between himself and Prompto. This time he’d though it was better than waking up with Noctis’ erection pressed up against his hip, and with his own body in much the same predicament. But after having been woken up for the third time that night because Prompto was muttering and squirming and throwing his arms around in his sleep, he was starting to seriously consider bunking with Gladio instead.

The next morning, Ignis woke up on the edge of the bed with Prompto sprawled out like a starfish behind him, snoring softly. On the other bed Gladio and Noctis were tightly twined together. It made a twinge of jealousy curl in Ignis’ chest, but he brushed it away. There was no point in feeling that way. No point at all.

He got up and took a shower, and by the time he returned to the room, Gladio was awake. He was still lying halfway underneath Noctis.

“You didn’t tell me he was so easily excited,” Gladio said.

Ignis blushed. “Again?”

“So he _did_ rub his boner against you too?”

“Ah… Do you have to put it so crudely?”

Gladio just grinned.

His left arm was trapped under Noctis’ head, but he didn’t seem in a rush to move away. He looked down at Noctis’ sleeping face, and for a moment a tender looks crossed his face. Ignis cleared his throat.

“We need to get going soon. Do you want to shower now, or should I wake Prompto first?”

“No, I’ll have the shower first. If I can get out of this trap…”

He tried to wriggle out of Noctis’ grip, but as Ignis had experienced already, Noctis held on tightly.

“Hey…” Gladio poked Noctis’ stomach. “Wakey, wakey…”

Noctis just groaned and pressed his face against Gladio’s shoulder. Gladio persisted, though, and finally he got Noctis aware enough to loosen his grip. He slid out of the bed and walked over to the bathroom. Ignis pretended not to stare at the obvious bulge in his boxers while he watched him from the corner of his eye.

 

\-----

 

It became a habit to share beds. No one complained if they ended up in a cramped bed together. They started finding their favorite bed-partners. Surprisingly, Gladio was the one that everyone preferred sharing with. He slept quietly and somehow managed to not hog the entire bed despite his size. Noctis was the one they all tried to avoid sharing with. He was hopelessly clingy, and there was no point in trying to scoot away because he’d seek out the closest source of warmth anyway. When they were sleeping in the tent, he was trapped in his sleeping bag and normally kept to his own spot. But once those limitations were gone, he was all over the closest person.

The third time they shared beds, Ignis made sure to share with Gladio. It was the calmest, deepest sleep he’d had since they’d started this journey. He slept with his back to Gladio the entire night, but during the night Gladio ended up spooning Ignis, with his arm somehow wedged under his head. And Ignis didn’t mind.

He woke first the next morning. For a moment he just enjoyed lying there. In the other bed, Prompto was fidgeting, as usual. He didn’t think much about it, until he heard a soft groan. There was something enticingly sensual about the sound. Ignis watched the two men a little more closely. Noctis had one thigh thrown over Prompto’s legs, and was clutching the back of Prompto’s shirt. Prompto was grinding his hips slowly against Noctis’.

Ignis sat up. He was unsure what to do in this kind of situation. At first he thought they were awake, but when he sat up he saw that they were both asleep. Noctis groaned again and rubbed his leg against Prompto’s thigh.

“Good god,” Ignis murmured.

He got up and didn’t try to be quiet as he got dressed in he hopes that he’d wake them, but Prompto and Noctis slept tightly. Occasionally they moaned softly. Ignis realized he needed to make use of stronger measures, so he ‘accidentally’ dropped his hairbrush on Prompto. This made him wake up immediately. He looked around with befuddled, sleepy eyes, before he became aware of his predicament with Noctis. With a distressed sound he tried to untangle himself from Noctis. This was, of course, impossible.

“Oh, god… He’s stuck to me,” Prompto whispered and gave Ignis a pleading look. “Help me. Please?”

“Not so funny anymore?” Ignis said, but he took pity on Prompto and helped him break free from the prince’s firm grip.

“He’s like a human flytrap,” Prompto said. He was crouching awkwardly on the bed, trying to hide his erection from Ignis. Ignis tactfully turned away to give Prompto the chance to sneak away to the bathroom with his dignity intact.

 

\-----

 

Despite their frequent morning wood escapades, they still didn’t stop wanting to sleep together… Well… Sleep next to each other… Not _together_ … Ignis didn’t really stop to wonder why this didn’t bother him. To be honest, he actually tried his best not to think about it.

The next time they stayed at a motel, Ignis made sure they rented a quad with two queen beds. At the start of the road-trip, he would have shuddered at the idea. Not because of the intimacy, but because he was certain he’d never be able to get a wink of sleep that way. He was a light sleeper. He woke up if someone as much as sneezed. He had trouble falling asleep too, and lying close to someone who was snoring, or having an arm thrown over him, or almost getting punched in the face (Prompto could be dangerous at times), did not help him fall asleep fast.

Only a month ago he would have been the first to balk at the idea, but now he was willfully causing it.

Again, best not to delve too deep into it.

This time he ended up with Prompto again. Gladio seemed to be the only one who actually liked to share with Noctis. Ignis tried not to think too hard about the reason for that. He also tried not to feel so weirdly protective about Noctis. Gladio was his shield. He wouldn’t take advantage of Noctis.

Ignis had developed a strategy for how to tackle sleeping next to Prompto and his flailing limbs. Once Prompto was asleep (he was almost as skilled at falling asleep fast as Noctis was), Ignis turned around and wrapped his arms around Prompto from behind, trapping his arms in his embrace. He had feared that it would become too warm to sleep like this, but the room was cool and Ignis actually felt very comfortable. He fell asleep quickly.

The next morning he felt hot but well rested. He snuggled closer to the nice, soft warmth next to him. He heard a small moan from said warmth, and answered with a satisfied sight. This felt so nice… Slowly, he started waking up. Wait, where was he? Shit… Motel room… Prompto… Oh… He let go of Prompto and scooted away from him. He was suddenly intensely aware of his erection, which he’d been unabashedly rubbing against Prompto’s backside. If he had any luck, then Prompto was still asleep. His mortification reached new heights when Prompto turned his head and looked at him over his shoulder, his freckled cheeks pink.

“Um… It’s okay…” He muttered. “Noctis does that too… It happens. It’s not a big deal.”

Logically, Ignis knew that. But he had expected more from himself.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I… I didn’t mean to…”

Prompto grinned. “Don’t sweat it. I’m not much better off…” He blushed again. “It’s natural. Nothing to worry about.”

 

\-----

 

“A double bed? The only room left… has only one double bed?”

Ignis sighed. “I told you already. It’s this or we go out and find a haven.”

Ignis felt exhausted just thinking about it. It was late, everyone was tired and dirty, and no one felt like camping.

“Well… It’s not like we aren’t used to sleeping tight together,” Gladio said. “Right?”

“…I suppose…” Ignis was honestly too tired to even feel the right amount of dread at the prospect of a long, warm night trapped in a double-bed together with three full-grown men.

“But they have roll-out beds… Right?” Noctis asked.

“They’re at the limit of their capacity because of this new wave of refugees,” Ignis said. “They have nothing but this one room.”

They’d already tried several motels and caravans on their way to Lestallum. They were tired and in desperate need of a shower. Even Gladio didn’t look much forward to camping again.

“I’m fine with it,” Noctis said.

“Of course you are,” Prompto said. “You usually sleep on top of one of us anyway.”

Noctis glared at him.

“No fighting,” Ignis shot in. “We’re all tired and our patience is at the limit. We don’t need your bickering right now.”

Ignis paid for the room before anyone else could beat them to it. He didn’t care if everyone were on board or not. He was tired and he wanted to sleep in a soft, clean bed. If one of the others wanted to camp after all, then all the better. It’d mean more space for the rest of them.

No one complained as he took the keys to their room and led the way up the stairs.

They took turns in the shower. For once Ignis was selfish and called dibs on the shower after Noctis. Afterwards, he practically fell into the bed and didn’t even fight Noctis when he immediately latched onto him.

“Think it’s because of abandonment issues or something?” Gladio asked.

He was leant back in the only chair in the room as he waited for Prompto to finish his shower.

Ignis was too tired to catch on at first. “What…?”

Gladio pointed at Noctis, who was already sound asleep. “The reason why he’s so clingy. Abandonment issues? Can’t be easy, y’know, having a dad who works all the time, his mother dead when he was at a young age… He slept alone from he was a little kid… Probably spent more time with his nanny than his parents.”

Ignis watched the distant, thoughtful look on Gladio’s face and thought that Gladio probably knew very well how Noctis had grown up, having distant parents himself. Ignis knew for a fact that Noctis had spent a huge amount of his childhood alone. Or, not entirely alone. He had the servants around him, and his nanny, and Ignis. But his father and his mother always had little time for him, although they tried their best to spend as much time as they could with him. After Noctis’ mother died, though, his father became even more distant.

“It’s the downside of being royalty. Although… I fear Prompto didn’t have it much better, from what little Noctis has told me.”

“Yeah… His upbringing sounds like it was borderline child abuse, if he was left alone even half as often as Noctis suggests.”

The door to the bathroom opened and Prompto came out in a t-shirt and boxers.

“I tried to leave some hot-water for you,” he told Gladio, “But I’m afraid it’s starting to run cold already.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Gladio stood and stretched. “This room is so hot, a cold shower would just be refreshing.”

They got to experience exactly how hot the room was after all of them had managed to pile into the double bed, with Ignis and Gladio on each side and Noctis and Prompto in the middle. They cracked open a window, but there wasn’t as much as a breeze outside, and it seemed to be as hot outside as inside.

The air conditioner was malfunctioning, so it helped little in cooling the room. They didn’t bother to ask someone to fix it, since no one would be able to do it until the morning anyway. Ignis took off his sleep pants, and then his t-shirt. Gladio had already taken off all clothes except his briefs, and would probably have taken off those too if it hadn’t been for the fact that they were all lying so close. Prompto, who had his entire back pressed up against Gladio’s massive chest, probably wouldn’t have been very happy about that idea. Prompto had to give in after a while and took of his t-shirt too.

Ignis tried not to think too hard about how he now was sleeping practically naked on a bed tightly squeezed in with three other practically naked men, and how awkward that actually was. He wanted to turn his back on Noctis, but if he did that, he’d most certainly fall out of the bed during the night. So he wrapped one arm around Noctis’ shoulders instead, and tried to ignore how sweaty he felt and how warm Noctis’ was, and how he snuggled closer to Ignis with a satisfied sigh.

Ignis fell asleep at last, but woke up what felt like minutes later to witness the impressive feat that Noctis performed by taking off his shirt while still asleep. It included a lot of wriggling, flailing hands, and annoyed grumbling, as well as an elbow in Ignis’ gut. He got the shirt off at last without anyone else’s help and slumped on the bed immediately afterwards, still fast asleep. Ignis fell asleep again, wondering if it had all just been a dream.

The second time Ignis woke up that night, was when Prompto suddenly sat up in the bed with a high-pitched squeal. Ignis thought that they were being attacked. He sat up too, but then he realized that Prompto must just have had a nightmare, because the room was quiet. Gladio was awake too. He had done the same immediate sweep of the room as Ignis had, and now he too was staring at Prompto. Noctis was, miraculously, still asleep. Prompto’s face was beet red, and he held his hands over his crotch.

“H-he felt me up!” he whimpered.

Gladio snorted. Then he broke into a full-blown laugh. Ignis couldn’t help but crack a smile too.

“The prince knows what he wants,” Gladio said.

Prompto blushed, if possible, even more. Even his ears were red. Noctis groaned. 

“Prom…” he muttered.

He felt around on the spot where Prompto had been lying as though he was searching for something. His eyes opened a smidgen. He stared up at the others, who stared down at him.

“Guys? W-what… Why are you staring at me?”

“N-nothing!” Prompto squeaked. “Nothing!”

He laid back down, this time with his back to Noctis. Ignis lay down too.

“Just a bad dream,” he murmured, and placed his arm around Noctis again.

If Noctis weren’t a prince, he’d probably make good money at sleeping contests (if such a thing existed). He was already asleep again.

 

\-----

 

“I swear, it was an accident!” Noctis said the next morning.

Gladio had accidentally blurted out what happened last night. Prompto looked like he was about to die from embarrassment.

“I know, I’m not blaming you,” he blabbered. “It was just… It startled me… It wasn’t… I didn’t…”

“I’m so sorry, Prom,” Noctis said. “I was asleep, I don’t even remember it…”

“It’s okay, I know you were asleep. I hadn’t meant to bring it up.”

“Sorry,” Gladio said again.

“It’s okay,” Prompto said in an unnaturally high-pitched voice. It was obvious the whole situation was starting to wear on him.

“Let’s lay this whole incident to rest,” Ignis said. “Noctis didn’t do it on purpose, Gladio didn’t mean to inform him about what happened, and Prompto is trying his best to make us stop discussing this, so maybe we should respect his wish.”

‘I’m sorry’, Noctis mouthed at Prompto again, and then the conversation was laid to rest.

Ignis had been extremely grateful that he woke up before the others that morning, because he had an embarrassing situation in his briefs that he needed to take care of in private. He was thankful Noctis’ slept so soundly, or else Ignis would have had trouble explaining the hardness he had pressed up against Noctis’ ass. It seemed these sleeping arrangements were just getting more and more embarrassing, and still no one suggested they should stop.

The sharing of the double bed was a little over the top. They’d barely been able to move an inch without ending up in an awkward predicament. It had also been so awfully hot that they all woke up in a puddle of sweat the next morning, which was not an occurrence Ignis wished to experience again. But the sharing of the queen beds continued. It seemed like everyone was happy with the arrangements, so why stop?

 

\-----

 

The sun glinted in through the white linen curtains that moved in the soft breeze. They’d rented a room at Galdin Quay for once, and despite the fact that they easily could have gotten a quad room with four beds, they’d chosen the two queens instead. Ignis woke up wrapped in Gladio’s arms, and didn’t even entertain the thought of scooting out of his embrace. Instead he relaxed into it for a few minutes before he had to get up and get ready for the day. He watched Noctis and Prompto from underneath half-lowered eyelids. They seemed perfectly comfortable where they huddled close together under the sheet. Ignis watched as Noctis’ hand snuck down around Prompto’s waist. For some reason, that strange sting of jealousy had become less frequent. He relaxed against Gladio’s chest, shuffled a little closer, and… ah… His butt had just rubbed against a considerable bulge in Gladio’s briefs. Gladio groaned softly and rocked his hips forward. He pressed his face closer to the back of Ignis neck. Ignis could feel his breath fan over the nape of his neck. It was enough to give him an instant hard-on.

Suddenly, something dawned on him like lightning from a clear sky. (To be honest, it wasn’t like he hadn’t already suspected it, but he had held the idea down so firmly that to bring it into the light felt like a revelation). They had feelings for each other. Whether it went all ways or just applied to some of them, he didn’t know, but the fact that they all continued to enjoy sharing space like this, hinted towards feelings between all of them. Ignis knew his feelings for Noctis were strong. He’d always held them down because of his position, but it couldn’t be denied that there was something more there. He also, apparently, reacted really strongly to Gladio’s touch, and he had an undeniable fondness for Prompto.

Prompto and Noctis had always seemed very close, and the way Prompto got so flustered when he had to sleep next to Noctis, but at the same time seemed to enjoy it immensely when he did (like now), suggested that he had feelings for the prince too, but either didn’t want to admit it, or was afraid someone else should notice.

Gladio had seemed utterly comfortable with this situation the entire time, and he wasn’t very shy about his arousal. And the gazes he sometimes gave Noctis… They were so tender and loving, so different from the way he acted towards Noctis most of the time, that Ignis didn’t find it impossible to imagine that the Shield might have stronger feelings for his prince.

The only person Ignis was uncertain about was Noctis. He usually slept through all of their, and his own, nightly escapades. Ignis didn’t know how aware he was of what was happening around him. He could seem oblivious, but Ignis knew that he had sharp eyes and that he paid more attention than it sometimes seemed. Whether he felt anything for any of them remained an unanswered question, but judging by his closeness to Prompto, it was not unthinkable that there was something there.

After this revelation, Ignis couldn’t keep enjoying the joy of dozing. He got up, took a shower, dressed in his suit, and downed a can of ebony before he got to work waking up the others. Later, as they all got into the Regalia and set course for their next destination, Ignis felt lighter and freer than before. The revelation, no matter what it lead to, had lifted a burden from his shoulders that he hadn’t even been aware he was carrying. Whether he was right or not about the others, he didn’t care. The least he could do was to be honest with himself, and he could honestly say that he loved all three of his friends, no matter what.

 


End file.
